


A Model Boyfriend

by God_of_Insanity



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Yaoi, Yuri, just a silly story, rated Mature just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_of_Insanity/pseuds/God_of_Insanity
Summary: Sitting between Tifa and Yuffie in a bar, Sephiroth reminiscences about how he first met, pursued, and snagged Vincent.





	A Model Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vala411](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/gifts).



> Request Fic written for Vala411.

“…she looks innocent, but my girl is a freak in the sheets,” said Tifa with a grin as she sipped from her blue margarita, obviously buzzed from consuming two of those drinks already.

The smaller girl, Yuffie, wondered out loud, “Really? Aerith? I never woulda guessed…”

Sitting wedged between the two young women was Sephiroth, an ex-model and the boyfriend of their mutual friend, Vincent. Unfortunately for him, said boyfriend was busy at their apartment working on a project for his work that had a tight deadline. Sephiroth had insisted several times that Vincent didn’t have to work, that he made more than enough money to support them both, but the crimson-eyed man wouldn’t hear it. Since he was an introverted person, Vincent rarely left the apartment unless it was for Sephiroth and didn’t conflict with any of his deadlines. Being an ambivert, the silver-haired model understood why his boyfriend was the way he was. He liked Vincent just the way he was and wouldn’t dare try to change him for anything, unless it meant it would improve his overall health.

So here he was, stuck between two drunk women bent on talking about their sex lives. As damned good and overall satisfying as his sex life was, he didn’t like to kiss and tell. Like Vincent, he was a private person despite being renowned for his looks and the expensive clothes he had used to pose for in for magazines, television, and billboards. In his personal opinion, if people needed to blab about sex, it meant two things; one, they weren’t getting any or two, it wasn’t that good at all and they embellished on it to make themselves feel better.

“Does she _squirt_?” Asked Yuffie as she leaned over the bored looking man to look at the busty woman she was currently talking to.

“Oh yeah, she’s a water sprinkler,” giggled Tifa before she hiccupped and would have fallen off the barstool if a strong, muscular arm hadn’t quickly caught her.

Sephiroth blanched at the metaphor and felt ill at the sordid imagery it produced. His own drink, a rum and coke, was barely touched since he felt like he’d just spew it out anyway. Due to his seemingly perfect physique, which he worked hard to keep fit, he wasn’t a big drinker. Alcohol was empty calories and a poison, to boot. He was careful about what he took into his body and ate healthy for the most part. The only reason why he had a drink now was so he didn’t appear rude. It was honestly the first thing he could think of, so he ordered it. One sip of it made him recall, as his face blanched, why he didn’t like alcohol.

As tempted as he was to flee the scene, he didn’t want to appear rude and didn’t feel right leaving two drunk girls by themselves in a bar. He’d noticed several men checking them out, most of their gazes predatory. Although both Tifa and Yuffie excelled at the martial arts, it wouldn’t do them any good if their senses were too dulled down to react in time. All it took was one trip to the bathroom, one glance away from their drink, or stumble to the car to be sexually assaulted or kidnapped. Because he had a powerful build and intimidating presence, no one dared draw close enough to hit on the girls or dare drug them; however, that didn’t mean they wouldn’t follow the inebriated women to the bathroom.

Unaware of her male friend’s discomfort, Yuffie began engaging in her own sex story. “Cid is weird sometimes because he likes butt stuff, but it’s still hot when he fucks my ass with his tongue—“

— _Nope_ , he wasn’t about to listen to this. It was one thing to listen to a lesbian talk about sex with her girlfriend, but Yuffie’s mouth was worse than a sailor’s when she talked about sex with her boyfriend. It didn’t help that the scruffy blond man was about as physically appealing as a big pile of dog shit baking in the hot summer sun. Sorry, not sorry, but the man was crude, sexist, smelled horrible, and was twice this girl’s age. He didn’t know what she saw in him, but it wasn’t his life, which meant it wasn’t his place to judge or control who she committed herself to. Unless he was beating her or worse, raping her, then he would hold his tongue. He could very well imagine that the blond man was capable of physical abuse since he’d caught Cid viciously insulting Yuffie once, which had resulted in Sephiroth punching the man in the jaw. As the blond man cursed and rubbed his sore jaw, Sephiroth had warned him in a low, grim voice that if he ever mistreated Yuffie again, he would _break_ Cid’s jaw next time. Ever since then, the blond man walked on eggshells around Sephiroth and with good reason, too. Although he was an ex-model, Sephiroth was physically fit and stronger than most men he encountered.

So, to escape the unwanted visual of that boorish man, he tuned both of his friends out. Why was he friends with these women again? Oh, right, he had met them through his boyfriend. This thought steered him towards thinking about something far more pleasant, so he decided to reminisce about the day he’d first met Vincent Valentine.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Two Years Ago_

Sephiroth had been running late due to his favorite coffee place lagging behind because of being short staffed _and_ the system malfunctioning. Because he was in a hurry to catch a cab, he didn’t see the tall, dark-haired man as he sharply turned the corner. Before he could grind to a stop, he collided with the man carrying an armful of groceries, spilling his hot coffee all over them both. He somehow managed to stumble back a bit instead of falling flat on his ass. The other man wasn’t so lucky.

“Fuck,” the green-eyed model hissed and scowled when he realized his favorite coffee was all over his silk white shirt and black leather jacket. Money was no object for him really, but time was and he didn’t have any time to change now. When he heard someone grumbling under their breath, he suddenly remembered he wasn’t alone. Where were his manners? He hadn’t meant to be rude, so he looked at the man sitting on the ground and reached out to help him up. “Are you okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t see you…”

Smacking the other man’s offered hand away, the dark-haired strangely glared up at Sephiroth with his intense, wine red eyes. If he could murder someone with his eyes, the model would most likely be dead now. Underneath all that anger and irritation, Sephiroth thought he saw sadness there. Voice rough, the man growled, “You’re paying for my groceries.”

“Do you know who I am?” Sephiroth asked while raising an eyebrow at the other man’s audacity. A small part of him felt nonplussed by that, but another, the larger part of himself, felt impressed. He hoped that this wasn’t a ploy to get under his skin.

The dark-haired man stared back at Sephiroth as if he thought he was an idiot. “Should I?”

Sephiroth normally would have been irked by that, and by this man’s overall attitude, but something about the grumpy man intrigued him. Even if this man didn’t follow the fashion trends or buy magazines or tabloids, he would still recognize Sephiroth from the many advertisements placed on billboards, on television, and in department stores and malls. His name was well known and so was his face. There was no way this man didn’t recognize him and yet, he was treating Sephiroth like he was a normal person. It felt… _refreshing_ , actually, to be treated like he was just a normal person and not a famous sex symbol that the masses drooled over. Others would have gushed at meeting him and would have offered to dry-clean his clothes and buy him a new coffee. But evidently, this man was not like most people.

And that’s what captivated Sephiroth the most.

Despite his unruly hair that looked like it needed the ends combed and trimmed, the dark bags under his eyes, and his worn, faded clothes, underneath it all, Sephiroth could tell that the crimson-eyed man was hauntingly beautiful. If the man took better care of himself, the model was certain that this man would turn nearly every head on the street.

“Very well, I will pay for your groceries,” relented Sephiroth, since it was technically the right thing to do considering it had been his own fault they’d collided. He wasn’t a shallow, apathetic person by nature. The silver-haired man had been in the modeling game long enough to be a hot item, but not nearly long enough to taint his mind and heart just yet. The only reason he was modeling right now was to help him pay for a business he wanted to start. He’d always dreamed of running his own successful business and with his several investments, business school degree, and sharp mind, he was confident that he would succeed.

The dark-haired man slowly stood up, looking down regretfully at the smashed mess of food on the ground before he looked at Sephiroth. He extended his arm out to him, his palm facing up in a gesture that meant he expected Sephiroth to give him money.

Sephiroth nearly smirked and shook his head. Nope, he wasn’t going to make it that easy for this interesting man. “Sorry, but I _only_ have cards, no cash. Just take me to your grocery store and pick out whatever you want. You can even throw in some extra groceries, for your trouble.”

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Asked the crimson-eyed man as he scrutinized Sephiroth, no doubt noticing how dressed up he looked. It was next to impossible for Sephiroth to guess what the cranky man was thinking, but he hoped it was good thoughts and not him planning to stalk and murder Sephiroth.

Taking out his phone, he slid his finger across the screen to unlock it and tapped into his messages to send a couple of text messages. Then he slipped his sleek smartphone back into his pocket. “I did, but I was running late. It’s not so important that it can’t be rescheduled.”

Despite his protests, Sephiroth had escorted him to the grocery store and back to his apartment to ‘ensure’ that nothing horrible happened to his groceries this time, or so the model had claimed. Somewhere during the trip, he had learned that the man’s name was Vincent and that he lived alone. He also suspected that said man was lonely, which might have explained why Vincent had allowed him to accompany him to and from the store, and why he had _half-heartedly_ protested Sephiroth’s company. He could tell that Vincent was an intelligent man underneath it all. There was no way it hadn’t occurred to the dark-haired man that he could have simply asked Sephiroth to draw money out from an ATM. He could have, but he didn’t. He even showed the green-eyed man his receipt.

Vincent also refused to throw in anything extra to his replacement groceries no matter how much the model had insisted on it. After a while, Sephiroth had given up. It was endearing to meet someone so brutally blunt and honest, which was the very opposite of the two-faced people he had to see at shoots and social events. He’d only met this man an hour ago and already he was completely enthralled by him and wanted to get to know him better. It was the first time in years that he’d felt any genuine interest for another person.

Getting Vincent’s number had been the easy part, but actually getting Vincent to go out on a real date with him had been far more difficult an endeavor than he had first anticipated. He’d drop by his apartment every chance he got to ask him out and always brought a coffee with him. He’d nearly been put off, but it had been well worth it in the end because after being rejected several times, Vincent had eventually agreed to go out with him, on only _one_ date with no kissing or touching of any kind. Sephiroth had fully intended to honor that condition by being a gentleman because he actually liked this strange, complicated man…

…until said man, at the door of his own apartment, had kissed him breathless and pushed him against the door, hands under his shirt and hips grinding. All thoughts of following Vincent’s first date conditions had flown right out the window when said man pulled Sephiroth into his apartment to screw him good and senseless.

It had been an amazing night and even years later, it still stirred heady feelings in Sephiroth whenever he recalled it. He considered it one of his best memories with Vincent, right next to the night that his fellow model, Genesis, had thrown such a huge bitch fit that he’d been thrown off before the show and replaced with Vincent at the last minute. The look on the Genesis’ face had been utterly priceless when he had seen Vincent on live television, dressed in _his_ garb and looking much better in it than he had as he stood right next to Sephiroth. It had also been the night Sephiroth had quit modeling for good.  

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Sephiroth was thrown out of his own reverie when he felt strong, long arms suddenly encircle his waist as a flat chest pressed against his back. The familiar, enticing musk of his lover pervaded his nostrils, causing him to shiver and sink back into those wonderful arms. Sensual, wide lips pressed against his neck, making him squirm in the bar stool as heat flared up in his body.

“I’m sorry, I should have come,” whispered Vincent apologetically as he slipped his hand underneath Sephiroth’s shirt, his cold fingers causing the man to jump a bit before relaxing again into his familiar touch. The cool touch trailing teasingly over his abdominals felt strangely good against his hot flesh.

“ **OH. MY. _GAWWWWD_**! That is so HAWT!” Squealed Yuffie as she quickly fanned herself with a damp cardboard drink coaster.

Tifa smiled wide, her glazed, dark eyes mischievous as they glittered. “Come on, boys, don’t stop on our account...”

Picking up his neglected drink, Sephiroth turned around in the stool slowly before he purposely spilled it on Vincent and himself. “Oops, looks like we have to go home and change…”

“You did that on…” Trailed off Vincent once he realized why his boyfriend had purposely drenched them both in soda and alcohol. Pulling Sephiroth off the stool so that he was standing on his feet, he drew him close by the hips and whispered into his ear, “I think I liked you spilling coffee on us better.”

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. “You like getting burned?”

“Shut up and let’s get out of here,” sighed Vincent in exasperation before he hastily led the silver-haired man out of the bar, sending their friends a quick wave as they departed.

After the couple had left, Tifa and Yuffie turned to one another and both exchanged amused looks.

“I see it worked,” commented Tifa, who now appeared less drunk than she had been letting on.

Looking at the text message she’d sent Vincent, which had been a picture of Sephiroth looking lonely at the bar, she cackled as she agreed, “It’s getting easier and easier to get mopey out of his dark little corner. Before Prince Valiant came along, it was nearly impossible to get Dracula out of his cave.”

“Prince Valiant? Nah, I think [Alucard](https://geekygalsswe.files.wordpress.com/2017/07/castlevania-netflix-alucard-sotn.png) from that Castlevania anime fits [Sephiroth](https://78.media.tumblr.com/02872c9d03af498edeb33399809d3492/tumblr_inline_osui00sFFx1sb29b2_540.png) better,” disagreed the taller woman.

Yuffie’s face turned green. “EW, Tifa! That means Vin is doing his own son! Gawd, that’s totally gross.”

Tifa sighed and rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her drink. “Yuffie, chill…it’s _just_ fiction." 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
